


Come...

by TheNextPage



Series: Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, and overt desires to be sexing, but there is a fair amount of cussing, cuteness, for those who can't stand these two madly in love and acting on it, look away, neybappe - Freeform, not too steamy..., the two loves, there isn't any sexing, with a twist of hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: During Ney's injury, a quick snapshot of the couple at home, after a game.





	Come...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyIians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyIians/gifts).



> This is my gift to you! To inspire your giving...  
> #WriteMore

"What are you doing hobbling around?! And how did you get home before I did?"

Kylian leaned forward and kissed Ney's cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ney hazarded slowly.

"Oh, you think I didn't see you at the game. Next time, if you want to be incognito, maybe don't wear my national team shirt and jump around every time I touch the ball."

"I wasn't jumping around! And it wasn't every time you touched the ball... just when you were in their box."

They made their way down the hallway, Kylian supporting Ney with an arm around his waist.

"Why aren't you wearing the boot?" Kylian asked.

"I don't wear it to bed. And I was getting ready for bed so..." There was a beat of silence.

"I missed you last night." Ney all but whispered, not daring to state his desire any louder.

Kylian placed a kiss on his forehead. "Missed me... or missed me last night"

Ney chuckled, blushing slightly. "Both. I missed both!"

Kylian nodded in understanding. "We can't... not until your foot is better. It would be easier if you were wearing a lightweight cast."

Ney looked over at Kylian, puzzled and a little put off. "Why do we have to wait? My foot isn't really..."

Kylian rolled his eyes, shushing his lover. "You move around... a lot. Whether you're top or bottoming. You can't be still. I don't want to exacerbate it. Six to eight weeks... we can survive for a little bit longer."

"10weeks. It's going to be 10weeks."

"And we're more than halfway through that. Be patient."

Ney scowled, hopping past the door towards his bed. His borrowed room was the guest room - downstairs - so that he wouldn't have to fight climbing up and down stairs.

"Easy for you to say..." Ney was pouting.

Kylian leaned against the doorframe, rolling his eyes. He sometimes wondered why he was treated like a baby at practice when Ney was clearly the baby.  
"Of course. So easy for me. I don't want to sleep you with, so of course this is a convenient and easy time for me. I mean... I go in to training an hour earlier and stay later because I need more sprints in my life, obviously! I'm not trying to find ways to destress or anything. And of course, seeing Kim and Drax covered in lovebites and scratch marks, seeing them practically eye-fucking every minute in practice is easy too. I don't want to rip Kim's head off or anything, when he's cooing about Jules or touching him all damn day. Because I get to come home and not sleep with you. Or better still, go back to my own apartment and crawl up the walls because you're not there. Very easy time. Loving it." Kylian thumped the doorframe in mild frustration. "I hate this Ney. I hate it! Of course I hate this. It's hard as hell..."

Ney was up and hopping back to Kylian - his crying was more than he could bear. 

"Ssshh, mi sol, no no. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I know it's hard. For us both.” 

Ney pressed a kiss to Kylian's lips. His murmured apologies mingling with his lips seeking out Kylian's and the teary tracks down his face. "Sorry...sorry... I'm sorry."

Shaking his head to clear away the sadness, Ky pushed Ney back slightly, giving himself room to breathe. "It's fine... it's all fine. I think... I think I should go..." Ky was shaking his head, rolling his eyes and trying to stop more tears from falling.

"No, stay." Ney pulled Kylian's hand back, drawing him back towards himself. "We can just sleep. You need to sleep. You apartment is too far. Stay here. We'll... I'll be good. I promise." Ney stole any contestations or rebuttals in a kiss. He leaned in, pouring all the pent up desire and desperate yearning into that kiss.

It was a dirty trick but Kylian needed this, and he wanted him so badly, his body was all but aching to feel him again. When he slipped his tongue into Ky's mouth and scratched him, he could have hardly anticipated the moan that all but buckled Kylian's knees.

Then Kylian was kissing him back, eagerness and youthful lust urging his hands to grasp and grab at Ney's shirt, pushing the material away to touch the comforting warmth beneath.

"Come..." Kylian's command was barely a whisper, but Ney heeded the instruction, breaking the kiss for a moment, for a breath. Wrapping his arm around Ky's waist, he hobbled back to the bed.

"Ney... promise." They had reached the bed once more, Kylian helping Ney to sit down comfortably. 

"I swear it." Ney's eyes were earnest and sincere. Soft and bright, imploring Kylian to trust him.

Kylian stretched, he was so tired. Spending all day putting aside thoughts of what he could not have... things he could not do. His only release truly was in playing. A hard 90minutes of running and tackling and exerting himself, focusing so intently he didn't have time to be lost in the labyrinth of his mind and his clawing sexual frustration.

Ney scooted over in the large bed, mercifully it was a King sized bed with space aplenty for them both. He leant against the far wall, watching as Kylian stripped out of his clothing, leaving an untidy colourful pile on the floor, fragrant with his cologne. The things Ney wanted to do to him... with him... slowly and all night. Fucking metatarsal!

"I'll set the alarm for you to get up. You can sleep a little later here, it's closer to training than your apartment."

Kylian nodded, exhausted but still keyed up, cells tingling in high anticipation - he wanted Ney so much. He lay down, reaching to switch off the bedside lamp.

"No wait... keep the lights on."  
Ney stretched out beside him, a hand leisurely trailing down Kylian's body, stopping at the hem of his boxers. "I missed you. Seeing you, like this." He placed a kiss on Kylian's chest.

Kylian knew - from the way he was feeling - he should stop Ney right away. He should gently remove those familiar fingers from where they were warming up not just his skin but down to his muscles. Such easy comfort would come with a heavy price in moments. Heavens, he had missed this man like this.  
But he didn't stop him. Instead, he rolled towards Ney and kissed him. Long, slow, open mouthed kisses with tongue and moans and passion and longing.

“Ney you promised…” Kylian whispered against Ney’s skin, hot and flushed against his own. 

“I know… I know” Ney captured Ky’s lips, a searing kiss imparted before they parted. 

With lips still tender from his love, Ney smiled at Kylian as he nuzzled his nose with his own. “I promised Ky!” Then he started to touch him.

The first night they had spent together - intimately - had been a thing of such delicate beauty Ky would be brought to tears just remembering it. They had touched each other, slowly, exploring and mapping out planes of shivers, valleys of moans and dips of sighs.  
This felt as exquisite as then, if not more so: Neymar’s hands stroking Kylian in delicate waves, a leisurely massage without direction or hurry. He touched his lover, feeling him wholly relax and all but melt into the bed.

Kylian’s love language was touch. And this was the sweetest release and deepest calm Ney could offer his love… touching him slowly and completely: mapping his body with deliberate touches and soft whispers of love and affirmation; imprinting his love, desire and devotion on his skin.

“Does it still hurt?” Ky asked, gently tracing his toes over Ney’s foot.’

“Sometimes. Only a little. But not too badly.”

“When it stops hurting, you’ll be able to do more. More training, more exercises, you’ll be able to impact your own recovery.”

It was quiet between them, only soft murmurs of encouragement and appreciation lilting from Kylian occasionally, the rustling of bedsheets as Ney took the time to give Kylian’s legs and feet attention. 

He straddled Kylian’s midsection, bracketing Kylian’s leg with his entire body. His injured foot was being gently soothed under Kylian’s hand which was in reach. He lavished attention over Kylian’s legs: magical, gifted instruments that brought the world such joy.

“That feels good. Better than the physio,” Kylian’s voice was dreamy and soft.

Ney smiled, content to not share that he had actually asked the physio how they did what they did, so that he could do this, now. He could feel Kylian relax and sink wholly into the bed; he was falling asleep.

Ney shivered involuntarily when Kylian placed a hand on his back, tracing indiscriminate patterns over his skin. “Come…” Kylian all but whispered, his hands falling away from Ney in hushed entreaty.

Neymar smiled. Kylian was all about asleep and he wanted to cuddle before succumbing to the gentle pull of sleep. Ney unhanded Kylian’s leg, kissed the side of his knee before turning to return to bed. And for the briefest moment he saw Kylian laid out before him, restful and content and he loved him. So much.

Ney wanted to do so much, but Kylian was exhausted. And he had promised. So he kissed the inviting cut of Kylian’s midsection and lay down beside him, placing another kiss on the side of Kylian’s neck, stopping just before he raised a hickey.  
He wrapped his arms around Kylian, welcoming the warm weight of Kylian insinuating himself across him, legs tangling slowly as arms wrapped around; hands coming to rest in inviting dips and over planes of hard muscle.

“Thank you.”

A final gentle kiss was placed, eyes closed and a long exhale closed off their night.


End file.
